Misunderstanding
by GangstaBoo101
Summary: Chad and Tawni are sneaking around, but why? They hate each other. Right? How does Sonny react? Read this awesome fanfic to find out. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody. I was initially going to make this a one shot, but I thought I would expand my writing skills and make something a little longer. Hope you like it. I worked very hard on this.**_

_**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**_

_**Misunderstanding**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

Tawni and I were sitting on the couch in our dressing room not really talking. It was another half an hour till rehearsal, so while Tawni did her nails, I just flipped the newest issue of Teen Weekly. All of a sudden Tawni, still looking at her nails asks me "So, Sonny. What's going on with you and Chad?

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I asked in complete confusion. I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, know. It just seems like you like each other is all, and if something is going on, don't worry. I won't judge, I'm just curious." Ok, this is weird. Tawni's never cared what's going on in my life, why all of a sudden does she care now. Not that anything is going on with me and Chad. Is there? "Nothing is going on with us. Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Sonny, you and Chad flirt fight all the time. You mean to tell me that you feel nothing towards him?"

"Well, I guess, I don't know."

"We've been sharing a dressing room for awhile now. I guess you could even consider us friends, sort of. You can tell me anything." Wow, Tawni considers us friends, sort of. Should I tell her? I haven't told anybody. Not even Lucy. I guess I can trust her. It's not like she's friends with Chad or anything. "Well, I guess in a way, I kind of like him, but he doesn't like me, so why worry about it." I said looking back down to my magazine like we were having the most casual conversation ever.

"Ok, great. See you later." Tawni said as she bolted out of the room. Well that was odd. What is she up to? I decided it was nothing and continued reading my magazine.

**Later on the set**

"Ok, guys! Great rehearsal today. You kids are hilarious. See you tomorrow." Marshall said as he walked off the set. We all left to head to the prop room and hang out for awhile, except for Tawni. "Um, well that was great, but I have somewhere to be, so I'll catch up with you guys later." She said as she ran off the set.

"Well, that was odd." I mumbled as Nico, Grady, Zora, and I all headed to the prop room.

"I know," Grady exclaimed, "Tawni never says our shows were great."

"No, not that." I explained. "She left like that earlier too. Do you think she's secretly dating somebody?"

"Nah," Nico said, "that can't be it. Tawni never secretly dates anybody. She loves to brag about who she's with, and never dates anyone she can't brag about."

"I guess you're right," I agreed, "but, then, why do you think she's acting so weird?"

"I don't know, but its Tawni so how bad can it really be?" Nico questioned.

"I guess you right." I said as we entered the prop room.

After hanging out in the prop room over pizza for a couple of hours, we all decided to leave for the day. After I changed to my regular clothes, I headed out to my car. It was a Red convertible Tesla Roadster. I'm usually not into cars like this, but who can turn down an eco friendly car that's hot too.

On my way to my shiny red vehicle, while searching for my keys in my purse I accidentally bumped into someone, and practically fell to the ground. Lucky they caught my hand before any major damage could be done. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you o- Chad?" Great Sonny, you just bumped into the jerkthrob of the century, Chad Dylan Cooper. I really didn't need this right now.

"Hey Munroe, where you off to in such a hurry?" He asked while still holding my hand. I didn't mind, and he didn't notice, so why bring it up? "Um, sorry. I'm just kind of in a rush to get home." I finally let go of his hand and was off to my car.

"Hey Sonny?" Chad called after me.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around. He looked to the ground as if deciding whether or not to say something.

"Next time, watch where you're going Monroe." He exclaimed which kind of threw me off guard.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going Cooper. You bumped into me."

"Just keep your eyes in front of you, okay."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good." He answered and we both stormed off in opposite directions. These little spats we always have always leave me frustrated but happy in a way. It's a weird feeling that I can't really explain.

**Next day at Condor Studios**

As I walked through the hallways of Condor Studios, I immediately felt like something was going to happen today, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I stepped into Tawni's and my dressing room, and sat down on the couch. I pulled out the granola bar that I threw into my bag, since I couldn't make breakfast. Once I was done with that, I quickly got changed into my 'Check it Out Girls' sketch outfit and headed over to the set. Tawni was already there, which was odd, because she's usually late. I guess I was running a little later than I thought.

"Sonny can I ask you something?" Tawni asked me.

"Sure, shoot." I answered.

"Um, what would you do, if I told you to not come to the dressing room between 5 and 7 tonight?"

"I would ask why?"

"Well, could you not because I really need you to stay out of the dressing room between 5 and 7."

"Really Tawni, what could be so important that I can't go in _our_ dressing room?"

"Just please Sonny, just trust me." She pleaded with me.

"Ok, Tawni, but you will tell me soon, won't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course, thank you Sonny. Don't worry, if this works out, you'll be the first to know." She gave me a hug which was so not like Tawni, and skipped off to the set to get ready for the sketch.

**4:50pm Tawni and Sonny's dressing room**

As, I walked out of our dressing room, I bumped into a very familiar body. "Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had this look on his face like he was a little kid that just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar by his mom.

"Uh," he stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my dressing room genius."

"So, you finally realized I'm a genius Monroe, I knew it would get through to you that the CDC is good at all things." He said with a wink. There was the over confident Chad we all know.

"Yeah, whatever Chad. What are you doing down here in _Chuckle City_?" I asked him again, refusing to be taken off the subject.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can be anywhere he wants to be."

"You really need to learn to stop talking in third person."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not- Okay, fine I do!"

"You know the first step is always admitting you have a problem." I said while patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Whatever Monroe, I have things to do."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" I said, then stormed off.

Once I reached the parking lot, I started looking for my car keys, and realized I left them in my dressing room. Dang it. Well, I don't think Tawni will find it that big of a deal if I just slip in and get my keys. I walked back into the studio and went straight for the dressing room. When I got to the dressing room, I opened the door to find the strangest sight I will ever see in my life. Tawni and Chad sitting on the couch leaning close and mumbling something I couldn't hear. Then, they started to giggle which really freaked me out, and also maybe me feel something weird. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I just felt so mad at Chad, but not as mad as I am at Tawni. I can't believe this. They didn't even notice I had come in, so I grabbed my keys off the table by the door and left. I can't believe it! Tawni and Chad? It can't be!

_**Okay, that's it for Chapter one. I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible. Hope you all liked it. Add this story to your story alert's then add me. Remember, reviews are better than choclate. Okay, maybe not, but you get the picture. REVIEW!**_


	2. AN

**Hey, Sorry about the long wait for this story. I'm currently working on Prank Call, plus I've been very busy lately, so hoping I can get to this story soon, but for right now, it's kind of on hold. Sorry again. Thanks for reading.**

**-GB101**


	3. My Apologies

I'm really sorry, but I don't think I will be continuing this story. I'm just not really into the story anymore, and if I'm not into it, then it's going to suck if I try to continue. I'm also becoming very busy lately so I'll try to make time to write one shots, because ideas do come to me often and I feel like I need to write them down. If anyone would like to adopt this story, you can send me a private message about it. I would like to see how someone else would portray the rest of it. Thanks, and sorry about this.

Cheyenne

_**(Misunderstanding was adopted by **__**VaMpIrExPiXiE, so make sure to go check it out (right after I send it, lol))**_


End file.
